ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Workman
Scott Workman , from Fort Lauderdale, Florida, is a stuntman and stunt actor who appeared in several episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. Several costumes worny by Workman were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including his Klingon costume, his Orion costume, and his Nausicaan costume. He was nominated for an Taurus World Stunt award in 2001 for best specialty stunt for the film Ready to Rumble (2000, with Richard Lineback, Ellen Albertini Dow, Tim Sitarz, and Johnny Martin). He is one of the regular stunt doubles for . Among Workman's stunt resume are films such as Lethal Weapon 3 (1992, with Alan Scarfe, Andrew Hill Newman, Kenneth Tigar, Henry Brown, and Mic Rodgers), Eraser (1996, with Vanessa Williams, Mark Rolston, James Cromwell, John Snyder, Patrick Kilpatrick, and Mike Boss), Batman & Robin (1997, with John Glover, Alex Daniels, Mark Chadwick, Paul Sklar, Faith Minton, and Spice Williams-Crosby), Godzilla (1998, with Lloyd Kino, Clyde Kusatsu, Glenn Morshower, Derek Webster, Patricia Tallman, James Black, Paul Sklar, and Mic Rodgers), Wild Wild West (1999, with Musetta Vander, James Lashly, Ian Abercrombie, Anita Hart, and Tim Trella), Monkeybone (2001, with Whoopi Goldberg, Mary Stein, and Tim Sitarz), The Scorpion King (2002, with The Rock, Rachelle Roderick, Lynn Salvatori, Joseph Ruskin, Branscombe Richmond, Nikki Flux, and Oliver Keller), Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding (2003, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa and Alex Daniels), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, with Kristanna Loken, Rick Avery, Charlie Brewer, and Dana Hee), The Island (2005, with Ethan Phillips, Katy Boyer, Randy Oglesby, Glenn Morshower, Kevin Derr, and Spice Williams-Crosby), and Mission: Impossible III (2006, with Tracy Middendorf, Bruce French, Dana Dru Evenson, Steve Blalock, Thom Williams, Spice Williams-Crosby, and written and directed by J.J. Abrams). His resume also includes television series such as Married... with children, The X-Files (1993, with Cliff DeYoung), High Incident, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, JAG (1998, with Sam Hennings and Stephen Macht), V.I.P. (2001, with Dayo Ade, Darlene Williams, Christopher Leps, and Tim Sitarz), Crossing Jordan, The Agency, Alias, She Spies (with Spice Williams-Crosby and Elle Alexander), The O.C., Criminal Minds, Medium (with Joni Avery), Heroes (2006, with Christine Rose and Thomas Dekker), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006, several episodes as assistant stunt coordinator), and ER (2007, with Lily Mariye). More recent stunt work includes several episodes of Knight Rider (2008, starring Bruce Davison), Chuck (2007-2008), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008, starring Thomas Dekker and under stunt coordination of Joel Kramer), and 's fantasy series Dollhouse (2009, with stunts by Lauren Mary Kim and Gary Wayton), the comedies Sprin Breakdown and Miss March (both 2009), the family movie Magic (2009, under stunt coordinator Mark Chadwick), the action film Fast & Furious (2009, under stunt coordinator Mike Gunther), the science fiction sequel Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), the action thriller G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009, with Rachel Nichols), and the action comedy The Spy Next Door (2010, with Jeff Chase, David Mattey, Troy Brenna, and stunts by Bobby Burns, Tim Sitarz, and Thom Williams). Star Trek appearances File:Nausicaan pirates.jpg|Nausicaan pirate (uncredited) File:Klingon soldier 3 Borderland.jpg|Klingon soldier (uncredited) File:Orion guard 4.jpg|Orion guard (uncredited) Other appearance * (stunts) External links * * Scott Workman at BrandXStunts.org es:Scott Workman Workman, Scott Workman, Scott Workman, Scott